brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Debate/Transcript
Transcript Text reads The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby A banner says, "Regional Debate Championship." Tim is standing behind a podium. TIM: Is there anyone worthy of helping me, the finest debater in school history, practice for next week's championship? Moby holds his arms up. He is the debate's moderator. MOBY: Beep? TIM: That's a rhetorical question, Moby. I know there's no one. Moby zaps Tim and creates a clone of him. The clone stands at the opposite podium. A projection screen hangs between Tim and his clone. TIM2: Hello, brother. TIM: Moby, you fiend. A letter shows on the projection screen. Both Tims begin to read it. TIM and TIM2: Dear Tim and Moby, TIM2: Proceed, Sir. Tim sighs and then reads from the typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, My school is starting a debate team. Should I join? What's the point of a debate? From, Chelsea. TIM: The point is to win, Chelsea. Win! TIM2: Ahem. My esteemed colleague is technically correct, but there's a deeper purpose, too. A debate is basically an argument with rules. That makes it the perfect forum for practicing rhetoric, the art of effective communication. It's how we persuade others to see things our way. MOBY: Beep? TIM and TIM2: Well Moby, TIM2: In most debates, two teams or individuals take opposing sides of an argument. Often, the subject is revealed right at the beginning, so you have to think on your feet. The projection screen shows "Cloning: For or Against." TIM2: Here, if I'm arguing "for," I need to explain why cloning is good. The screen shows "Cloning: For." TIM2: So I might say, "Cloning crops can end hunger by providing the world with an unlimited food supply." The screen shows an image of fruits and vegetables spilling out of a container. TIM2: But I need to support my reasons with facts and examples. In other words, I have to use logic to build an argument. So I might add, "If one potato plant produces gigantic potatoes, I can clone it and have a whole field of them." The screen shows an animation of a potato plant with large potatoes multiplying into more potato plants with large potatoes.. TIM: Come on! Ever heard of a little thing called genetic diversity? If all potatoes were cloned from the same plant, a single disease could wipe them all out in one shot. The screen shows the image of the large potatoes and their clones rotting away. Tim's clone claps. TIM2: A fine rebuttal. But no matter how strong your logic, huffing and puffing is no way to debate. It doesn't strengthen the argument, and your negative attitude might turn off the audience. TIM: What do you know? You're just a silly clone. TIM2: Ah, name-calling. Ad hominem attacks are another big no-no. The phrase "Ad hominem" appears. TIM2: Stick to criticizing your opponent's argument, not your opponent. TIM: Fine, I'm listening. What else do you recommend? TIM2: Well, making solid arguments isn't enough. Charm and good public speaking skills go a long way. Stand up straight; make eye contact; speak loudly and clearly; and try not to fidget. Illustrations show the public speaking skills Tim describes. TIM2: Your audience is more likely to agree with someone who's competent and confident. You can also use rhetorical devices: language tricks that make the arguments more eloquent. The screen reads, "rhetorical devices." TIM: I won't resort to tricks to win the day. I will prove that cloning is dangerous; that cloning is untested; and that cloning must be kept in the laboratory. TIM2: Well done. Repetition is a rhetorical device that can drive your point home in a memorable way. TIM: (yelling) CLONING IS THE GREATEST THREAT TO CIVILIZATION SINCE THE ATOM BOMB! An animation shows that two cloned sheep are equal in danger to an atom bomb exploding. TIM2: Ah, that's hyperbole, the use of exaggeration for dramatic effect. TIM: That's it. I give up. TIM2: Oh. Don't do that, Tim. Can the school afford to lose its star debater? MOBY: Beep! Moby waves his hands to stop. TIM2: Ah, that was a rhetorical question. Since the answer is implied in the question itself, it can make your point more persuasive. The screen reads, "rhetorical question." TIM: You know what? All these fancy tricks don't change the fact that cloning messes with powerful forces we don't understand. There could be unforeseen, and dangerous, consequences. Baaah! The screen now reads, "Cloning: Against." An animation shows a sheep’s legs change into potatoes and its head is replaced with Tim's head. MOBY: Beep. Moby looks upset. Tim2 claps. TIM2: I must say, I'm impressed. You've just demonstrated a classic debate strategy: appealing to emotion. Creating an emotional reaction in your audience can be an effective way to win them over. Moby thinks about what Tim has said. His thought bubble shows the image of the sheep with potato legs and Tim's head bleating. TIM2: But, it can also be a cheap way to cover up the lack of a good argument. That's why it's important to listen carefully to your opponent. Does their argument make sense, or merely tug on your heartstrings? So, you put a good scare into Moby. But where's your evidence? TIM: Well, I, uh. TIM2: The fact is, farmers have been practicing a simple form of cloning for thousands of years. When they see traits they like, they take a cutting, and plant it somewhere else. An animation shows a farmer noticing that one of his strawberry plants has larger strawberries than the other three. He takes a cutting from it and plants it somewhere else. Then, four new plants grow with large strawberries. TIM2: That's cloning, and we're all still here. Moby presses a yellow button on his moderator panel. Confetti and balloons fall. The screen reads "Cloning: For. Winner." The winner arrow points to Tim2. Tim slumps down with his chin in his hand. TIM2: Yessssss! Tim2 raises his fist and Tim sits with his head in his hands. TIM: I am my own worst enemy. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Social Studies Transcripts Category:BrainPOP English Transcripts